Drunken Encounters
by Grantx752
Summary: Mellie's drunk and tired of hoping that one of the men in her life might eventually want her, so she goes searching for someone else to fill that void. Who that ends up being may just completely surprise her. (Smut, possible one-shot)


_**A/N: Okay, so as far as Mellie's concerned, Tom didn't kill her son, just sayin'. Reviews are encouraged and greatly appreciated. **_

Mellie was drunk, and she was feeling extremely flirty. She had spent the past few hours cramped up in her office with nothing to do. But now it was late and she had been thinking about Andrew, but unfortunately, he had been ignoring her texts and calls. She sighed quietly as she thought, trying to think of how she could get herself off. She didn't want to do it alone, but she couldn't think of anyone that she really wanted to sleep with, either.

She got up out of her chair, straightening up before turning off the lights and leaving the room. She noticed that there wasn't really anyone around, and she looked ahead of her to see Tom walking toward her. That meant that Fitz had returned from Olivia's. She groaned to herself, thinking that Fitz had made it to bed before her. Mellie didn't want anything to do with him. Usually, she left her office early so that by the time he came up to the residence, she was asleep. She hated dealing with him at all anymore.

As she walked toward Tom, an idea sparked. "Mrs. Grant." Tom nodded at her, and Mellie smiled back, holding up a finger.

"Wait, Tom. Can I ask you something?"

He nodded as he stopped in front of her. "Of course ma'am. Anything."

Mellie looked around her, lowering her voice even thought she knew that no one but them was in the hallway. "Have you ever...have you ever had any thoughts about sleeping with the First Lady?"

"Ma'am? I'm sorry?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry...I...I've had too much to drink. I shouldn't have asked that. I crossed a line there." Shit. Nice going, Mellie. Now he's going to think you're a whore just like your husband.

"No, it's fine, ma'am. Um, actually, yes...I have. A few times." He admitted, hoping that this was going where he wanted it to go. Maybe his fantasies were going to actually come true. He had had quite a few fantasies about screwing the First Lady, his hands grabbing her ample ass as he pounded into her. She had a nice ass...and he had always wanted to grab it nice and tight.

Mellie smirked. "Oh really? Well, how do you feel about trying out those thoughts in real life?"

"Now?" He questioned, unable to believe what he was hearing.

She nodded. "Yes sir, now. There's an office about ten feet away and it's got a nice big desk that I'm sure we could have a lot of fun on..."

Tom smirked as he listened to her. "What are we waiting for?"

The two of them rushed to the Oval Office, Tom closing and locking the door behind them. "I'll make sure I'm the one to review the film in the morning." Tom assured her as he pulled her into his arms, covering her mouth with his as he ran his hands down her back and to her ass. He grasped it, smirking into Mellie's mouth as he squeezed it gently.

Mellie moaned, her hands pushing his coat off and unbuttoning his shirt, her mouth never moving away from his. He pulled away from her lips and unzipped her dress, pulling it down enough that he could get a good view of her breasts, which were tucked away in a pink and black lace bra. Tom licked his lips, looking at her for a moment before reaching behind her and unclipping her bra, letting it fall down her arms. He took it off of her and tossed it to the side, pushing her up against the desk so that her lower back was against the edge. He couldn't believe that this was actually happening.

Tom pulled her dress down her body, slipping it off of her and setting it down on the floor. He stared hungrily at the First Lady of the United States on her back, in front of him, in only a pair of flimsy silk panties, and he felt himself harden even more than before. He unbuckled his belt, but Mellie pushed his hand away, sitting up slightly as she pulled his belt out of the loops and threw it to the side. She unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down, looking up at him. "You sure you want to do this?" Tom asked, making sure that she was 100% positive about this, that there would be no regrets.

"Yes. I am." Mellie responded almost immediately, and Tom got down on his knees in front of her, slowly slipping her panties down her perfect tanned legs. He grinned to himself as he felt how wet the fabric was, and he placed his hands on her thighs, spreading her legs far apart so that he was face to face with her glistening womanhood. He dipped his head in between her thighs and ran his tongue over her most sensitive area, teasing her. Mellie bucked her hips toward his face, a whimper escaping her mouth.

Tom buried his head deeper in between her legs, gripping her thighs as his mouth and tongue worked their magic. He sucked on her clit, biting it gently as Mellie moaned loudly, her hips involuntarily jerking toward him. He chuckled quietly to himself as he slipped a finger inside of her, followed by another, and Mellie begins to feel herself getting closer, that familiar feeling washing over her.

"Ohhhh Tom..." She whispered, closing her eyes tight as she squirmed under him. Her toes curled under as her body began to convulse, and Tom slowed his pace slightly, but continued with his oral attack on her womanhood until it was obvious that she couldn't take anymore. He licked her clean, pulling away after a few seconds and smirking up at her. Her eyes were open now, and she was breathing heavily, looking down at him.

Tom stood up and pulled his boxers down, watching the look on Mellie's face turn from pleased, to shocked, within a matter of seconds. She couldn't believe how big he was. She had never been with anyone as big as him. But there was always a first time for everything, right? Tom helped her up and turned her around, bending her over Fitz's desk and smirking to himself. He had the president's wife bent over the president's desk, in the president's office. He couldn't believe himself.

He took his member into his hand, stroking it a few times before finding his way down in between Mellie's legs, and slowly guiding himself into her. He heard Mellie gasp and he continued to push himself into her, going at a slow pace so that he didn't hurt her. Once he was fully inside of her, he waited a few moments until she gave him the okay, and only then did he begin to move. He wanted her, and he wanted her bad, but he didn't want to hurt her.

His thrusts began slow and deep, and Mellie was moaning loud with every single movement that he made. He sped up gradually, knowing that if she was in pain, it wouldn't be nearly as enjoyable and fulfilling. After a got to a fast, comfortable pace, Tom gripped Mellie's hair, grabbing a handful and pulling her back so that she was looking at him, looking into his eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her deeply, his tongue pushing itself into her hot mouth. Mellie moaned, pushing herself back against him, and Tom had to give everything he had not to come right then.

After a while of deep and passionate kissing, Tom pushed Mellie's dark hair to the side and sucked on her neck, making sure to leave a dark purple mark on her skin. The risk of being caught made this even more fun. He slowed his pace as he felt her begin to clench around him, and he went back to deep and slow thrusts, which in itself, nearly sent Mellie over the edge. He slapped her ass hard, his other hand moving to her front and in between her legs, his thumb softly rubbing her bundle of nerves.

Almost instantaneously, Mellie reached her second orgasm of the night, moving herself back against the man behind her. He followed suit short after her, holding her hips tight as he thrust inside of her once more, letting his seed flow deep inside of her. He slowed down gradually until he stopped completely, the two of them out of breath.

He pulled out of her slowly, smirking his famous devilish smile as he looked at the juices flowing down Mellie's legs. "You might want to clean that up." He teased, grinning as he found his clothing and began to get dressed again. Mellie got up shortly after and put her bra and panties on before pulling her dress up. Tom zipped it up for her and wiped the sweat from his forehead as he fixed her hair.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Madam First Lady."

"Pleasure doing business with you, Tom." He winked at her, smacking her ass as he walked by, leaving the office and leaving her wondering what the hell had just happened.


End file.
